Losing My Mind
by L'amepervertieDyane
Summary: OS reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" Hayley es víctima de una broma macabra.


**_Aviso_**_:____**Este fic participa en el reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la CW, solo me divierto con ellos por ratos. **_

Losing My Mind

La oscuridad cubría cada centímetro de la que ya podía llamar "su habitación". Miedo era la única emoción que Hayley podía sentir, llevaba cuatro meses encerrada en aquel reducido lugar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, miró por todos lados en busca de aquella cosa que le ponía en tal estado.

La oscuridad cegaba sus de por si atrofiados ojos quería llorar, sentía como las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de las cuencas de sus ojos.

Tenía dos opciones.

Una, darle rienda suelta a su desesperación y malgastar el poco oxigeno del lugar.

Y la otra, mantenerse con la mente fría y tratar de salir.

Claro una era absolutamente más fácil que la otra. Y desde que tenía uso de razón... Siempre se había dejado llevar por las cosas fáciles

Las últimas semanas Tayler se había obsesionado con uno de los prisioneros de su amo. Él solía observarle desde una rendija que daba a la habitación 169 de la torre sur.

El tiempo se detenía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Se deleitaba con el aroma que despedía su cuerpo. Había descubierto que cuando el prisionero entraba en una crisis de terror olía diferente.

Se daba cuenta de lo enfermizo que se habia vuelto aquello; pero poco le importaba.

Miles de fantasías perforaban su psique. Deseaba tanto al prisionero que no creía poder resistir por mucho tiempo más.

Hayley no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio el exterior.

Extrañaba en demasía la luz del sol. Añoraba sentir los rayos del astro rey bañando su frágil cuerpo. Antes de aquel trágico incidente ella tenía una vida.

Un ruido cercano le hizo sobresaltarse, los venía escuchando casi desde el día en que ingresó a su prisión. En un principio creyó que se había vuelto loca. La paranoia de verse envuelta en esa situación le generaba ruidos e ideas imaginarias.

Pero ahora, después de tantos meses, comprendió que no solo estaban en su mente, sino que eran totalmente reales.

Tayler se maravillaba un poco más cada día que transcurría. Observar se había vuelto su manía y su perdición. Su respiración a cada tanto se volvía errática; su maldito cuerpo le gritaba lo que él ya sabía perfectamente, pero debía de ocultar ante los demás.

A pesar de estar en pleno conocimiento de sus emociones, no le cabía en la cabeza que aquella chica se hiciera producto de su fijación enfermiza. Nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de sensaciones furtivas por alguien que no fuera de su mismo sexo.

Su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba al verla.

No podía recordar en que momento ocurrió. En sus escuetas memorias podía visualizar le hermosa y única sonrisa de Hayley cuando entre su plato de comida halló una pequeña nota que él mismo le escribió.

"Nunca pierdas las esperanzas, por mucho que nosotros no podamos escoger nuestro destino, el sol sigue saliendo para todos'

Aquella frase estampada en un trozo de papel. Era la única esperanza de Hayley de poder ver la luz algún día.

Ese fue el primer contacto que tuvieron. La primera vez que ella sintió que no estaba tan sola en ese lugar.

A Tayler ya no le satisfacía con sólo observar y escucharle. Deseaba otro tipo de contacto. Aunque estaba al tanto, de que sus deseos iban en contra de cualquier regla y podría significarle su perdición.

Sollozos y gemidos le llegaron hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Su preciada Hayley entró en crisis otra vez. Por un lado él podía entenderlo, pero por otro comenzaba a temer por su propia seguridad. A su amo, no le agradaban las personas escandalosas, y dudaba poder esconderla por mucho tiempo más sí él seguía con esos ataques de nervios.

"Nunca rompas las reglas, a menos que quieras estar del otro lado" Su amo siempre era claro, él no podía romper las reglas.

—No llores —susurró Tayler desde el otro extremo de la pared—. Por favor, si no quieres llamar su atención deja de llorar.

Hayley le escuchó atentamente, pero las lágrimas eran necias y rodaban por sus finas mejillas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —la duda podía más que el miedo que sentía. El pasar tanto tiempo solo le afectaba

—Soy quien tú quieras que sea —su único objetivo era tranquilizarlo—. ¿Mejor?—su voz era dulce, lo que le sorprendió.

¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona sin percatarse de haberlo hecho?

Los sollozos de Hayley fueron aminorando. Ella siempre supo que había alguien al otro lado de la pared. Después de tanto tiempo comprobó que no estaba demente.

—Lo único que deseo es salir de aquí y poder regresar a casa.

—Lo siento —contestó decepcionado Tayler—. No puedo hacer nada al respecto, pero puedo quedarme contigo.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —ella indagó—. Dime— exigió.

—Si te digo que tampoco estoy muy seguro, ¿me creerías?—Tayler intentaba ser honesto. Pero no podía serlo del todo.

—No me satisface, pero al menos es más de lo que he recibido desde que estoy aquí.

Hayley sonrió, la dicha que sus palabras le causaron fue tanta que sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho.

Desde aquel día ellos tenían todo tipo de conversaciones a través de la pared. Todos los días sin falta derramaban esperanzas uno sobre el otro. Pero la vida es caprichosa y el destino le sigue la corriente.

—Tay—Hayley le hablaba al chico del otro lado de la pared—. ¿Crees que algún día podremos vernos fuera de este lugar?, ¿es decir? —su rostro se cubrió de un rojo escarlata por los deseos que semanas atrás le surgieron—. Nada olvídalo.

— ¿Por qué no terminas la frase? —Tayler bufó. Al ver que Hayley no le contestó continuó—. En realidad nunca antes había deseado tanto alejarme de este sitio.

— ¿Entonces, por qué no lo in tentamos? —ella llevaba semanas intentando proponérselo, pero temía la respuesta.

—Dudo mucho que podamos hacerlo. Tú no lo sabes, puesto que no conoces más allá de tu habitación. Si pudieras salir de ahí, verías que no es tan fácil.

—Dudo mucho que cambiando de lugar pudiera entenderte.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — muchas veces, Tayler no lograba comprender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Hayley

—A medida que pasa el tiempo, las cosas se me hacen tan irreales, eso es todo…

—Allá a fuera todo está custodiado por muchas personas. Cada uno de los pasillos, cada una de las salas. Claro, existen habitaciones como la tuya, que están custodiadas por mí, digamos que soy algo así como un celador. Una persona de confianza.

—Por qué me cambias la conversación, es decir ¿tan malo es intentar salir de aquí? —Hayley insistió, su corazón solo rogaba porque él respondiera sinceramente.

—No es ni malo, ni bueno. Sólo eso —extendió una mano y la introdujo en la rendija donde le depositaba su comida. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició la mano de prisionero —. Esto es real, y se siente tan bien. Digo, el calor que tu cuerpo desprende al contacto del mío.

El rostro de Hayley se tiñó de un rojo escarlata que cubrió todo su cuerpo, las palabra de Tayler causaban un efecto casi narcótico en ella. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, un sudor frío le recorrió la columna vertebral, sus hormonas le consumían, su cuerpo deseaba a su cuidador.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que tocaron el tema de la huida.

—Hayley—Elijah abrió la habitación donde estuvo prisionera por tanto tiempo—. Hayley.

Elijah la observó dormir. Ya había pasado el tiempo necesario. Ya no era necesario tenerla por más tiempo ahí.

Ya se había encargado de asesinar a Tayler y a cada uno de los celadores de esa prisión, después de todo aquella había sido su sangrienta travesura, no importaba nada con tal de tener a Hayley entre sus brazos.

…..


End file.
